tonsdemagiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Wiki Tons de Magia:Manual de Estilo
O Manual de Estilo é um guia de estilo para todos os artigos na Wiki Tons de Magia. Como todos podem editar a maioria das páginas desta wiki, é importante notar que ainda há certos requisitos para manter o layout e a estrutura dos artigos consistentes ao longo da wiki. Este guia é usado para auxiliar os editores na produção de artigos com layout, linguagem e formatação consistentes. No entanto, não se preocupe se achar que as diretrizes são confusas. Como este manual ainda é um trabalho em andamento, qualquer coisa escrita aqui está sujeita a alterações e certas exceções podem ser aplicadas. Se você não conseguir seguir as regras do manual, tudo bem. Lembre-se de que suas edições podem ser ajustadas por um administrador/ usuário diferente para caber neste guia. No entanto, lembre-se de que, ao editar este site, você está concordando com nossas políticas – e se você ignorá-las descaradamente ou vandalizar repetidamente a wiki, seu comportamento resultará em um aviso. E se você, mesmo depois de receber um aviso, continuar a violar as políticas e regras desta wiki, você será bloqueado. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, entre em contato com um administrador. Formato É aconselhável alternar para o editor de modo fonte para uma edição melhor e mais eficaz, pois o editor do modo fonte permite uma edição mais fácil e precisa do que o Editor Visual. Além disso, as páginas com código complexo só podem ser editadas com o editor de código-fonte. Para poder usar efetivamente este editor, por favor, esteja familiarizado com o Wikitexto. Para exemplos do layout dos artigos e informações sobre como eles devem ser escritos e o que devem incluir, consulte as páginas de amostra: amostra de artigo de personagem, amostra de artigo de livro, mais. Conteúdo Ortografia A ortografia, gramática, pontuação e uso de palavras em português brasileiro serão o padrão no conteúdo oficial desta wiki, como artigos e predefinições, a menos que o termo oficial ou fonte seja de outro idioma. Todos os artigos do espaço principal devem ser escritos em um estilo objetivo, neutro e formal. Isso significa que... :... comentários/observações/classificações/opiniões... :... tendenciosidades ... :... uso de frases como "eu acho", "eu acredito" ou "eu gostei/odiei" e tal... :... uso de frases como "algumas pessoas" ou "certos fãs/leitores" e tal... ... são proibidos nos artigos supracitados do espaço principal. Por favor, apenas expresse suas opiniões nas discussões, sua página de usuário ou bate-papos. Tempo Verbal Com exceção das seções de História, todas as outras seções do artigo devem ser escritas no tempo presente, contanto que o tópico do artigo ainda esteja vivo ou existente. Uso de Letras Maiúsculas * Por favor, evite letras maiúsculas desnecessárias. Se a(s) palavra(s) ou a frase não for um título ou nome próprio, ela não deve começar com letra maiúscula. * Não utilize letras maiúsculas em artigos no meio de uma frase, mesmo que o artigo e a palavra a que ele se referem pertençam juntos como um termo fixo e possam ser vinculados a outra página que comece com "um/uma" ou "a/o". As únicas exceções são títulos de obras artísticas. Por exemplo, deve ser "V. E. Schwab é a autora de Um Tom Mais Escuro de Magia" e não "V. E. Schwab é a autora de um Tom Mais Escuro de Magia." * Nomes próprios, títulos, bem como termos em letra maiúscula nos próprios romances sempre têm que ser escritos com letra maiúscula. Pontuação Por favor, use sempre o apóstrofo reto (ou máquina de escrever) (') e não o apóstrofo tipográfico (ou encaracolado) (’), bem como as aspas normais (") em vez das as tipográficas (“ ”). Itálico * Os romances e títulos de séries, bem como os títulos de outras obras artísticas do mundo real, como livros, peças de teatro ou filmes, precisam estar em itálico em artigos. * Termos Antari (assim como a própria palavra Antari) precisam ser colocados em itálico, assim como estão em itálico nos livros. * A mesma regra se aplica às palavras Arnesianas e Maktahn. Escrita No Universo Nesta wiki, você pode encontrar: * Artigos no universo que focalizam o mundo ficcional de Tons de Magia, como Kell Maresh, Londres Cinza, Essen Tasch, o casaco de Kell e o Arnesiano. * Artigos fora do universo que se concentram no mundo real, como V.E. Schwab e Tor Books. Em todo artigo do universo, é obrigatório escrever em uma , o que significa que a quebra da quarta parede é proibida. Exemplos: Utilização de Links Em todos os títulos e subtítulos, vincule somente a primeira instância em que um determinado personagem/local/objeto/etc. é mencionado. Se, por exemplo, Rhy for mencionado várias vezes na seção História de Kell ou em sua subseção em Um Tom Mais Escuro de Magia, forneça apenas um link para a página de Rhy quando Rhy for mencionado pela primeira vez. Links internos pode ser criado usando colchetes duplos ao redor da(s) palavra(s) que você deseja vincular. Exemplo: Kell Maresh Se o nome exibido e a página que você deseja vincular não corresponderem um ao outro, use o seguinte código: (o nome mostrado) Examplo: Lila escuta uma garota afirmando que ela tem uma queda pelo "príncipe de olho preto." Além disso, faça uso de links interwiki que podem ser criados usando o seguinte código: (Nome de exibição do link) Examplo: O casaco de Kell é uma referência para a Sala Precisa de Harry Potter. ao invés de Kell's coat is a nod to the Room of Requirement from Harry Potter. Para mais informações sobre links, por favor clique aqui Referências Direitos Autorais Fanfiction and Fan-art Fanfics, fan-art, cânones pessoais e similares são proibidos em todos os artigos, já que esta wiki, assim como todas as outros, deve ser baseada em fatos. Fan-art, cânones pessoais e teorias, no entanto, podem ser adicionados à sua própria página de usuário. Fanfiction, como pode ser bastante longo e excessivo, também é proibido nas páginas do usuário. Você pode adicionar links para seus trabalhos, mas somente se ele estiver devidamente marcado e rotulado. Claro, você tem permissão para falar sobre suas teorias e opiniões nas discussões, nos bate-papos e nos murais de mensagens. As únicas fanarts permitidas nos artigos do espaço principal são as que aparecem nas edições de colecionador dos livros e em outros canais oficiais da série. Novas Categorias Como a criação de uma nova categoria requer a vinculação da referida nova categoria a outra, o procedimento pode ou não ser bastante complexo. Portanto, toda sugestão para uma nova categoria deve ser discutida primeiro com um administrador. Spoilers : "Um spoiler é um elemento de um resumo ou descrição disseminada de qualquer ficção que revele elementos da trama que ameacem revelar detalhes importantes."Wikipedia: Spoiler (media) Por favor, em consideração a todos, não publique quaisquer spoilers (ou qualquer outra informação não revelada oficialmente antes do lançamento do livro/episódio) nesta wiki até o final da proibição. Não remova a tag " " do trecho com spoilers antes do tempo definido também. Referências